Spadaccino
by Triarquia
Summary: No final, não havia muitas escolhas. Hesitar era se arrepender. Era tudo ou nada. Era único, sabia disso e sabia o que deveria fazer.


**Disclaimer: **Amano nos ama e eu tenho certeza que ela entende o que fazemos, mesmo assim, Katekyo Hitman Reborn continua sendo dela.

**Sinopse**: No final, não havia muitas escolhas. Hesitar era se arrepender. Era tudo ou nada. Era único, sabia disso e sabia o que deveria fazer.

**Spadaccino**

"_Você o treinou. Você entende sua habilidade melhor do que qualquer outro, provavelmente mais do que ele mesmo."_

Essas falas se misturavam na mente de Squalo. Era verdade, sabia, assim como Tyr soubera sobre ele. Ao que tudo parecia, o sucessor sempre aparecia no caminho e como seria a passagem era seu dever escolher.

Tyr optara por deixá-lo lutar e, agora, ambos sabiam que de forma inconsciente, o antigo Imperador da Espada e líder da Varia, havia encontrado aquele que o derrotaria e quebraria a longa hegemonia de vitórias.

"_Você nasceu para ela..."_

0o0o0o0o0

Terminou sua porção de sushi. O lugar finalmente estava vazio e ignorando sua aparência que destoava em qualquer lugar, ninguém diria que aquele era Superbi Squalo e sim um irmão gêmeo ou um clone silencioso.

- Yamamoto Tsuyoshi? - o homem levantou a cabeça para encarar o freguês sorrindo como sempre – acredito que tenho algumas coisas para perguntar. _Shigure Souen Ryu. _– apenas mexeu os lábios formando essas três palavras e viu toda a postura da figura a frente mudar.

- Eu vou apenas colocar a placa de fechado na porta para que não nos interrompam.

Perguntas poderiam ficar para depois...

Caminhavam para os fundos do lugar, havia um dojo que não chegaram a entrar. Squalo encostou-se na parede, era estressante esconder sua intenção assassina, contudo se não o fizesse era provável que tivesse de matar o homem em vez de fazer o que planejava.

- Quem é você? – Yamamoto-pai finalmente perguntou para a estranha figura a sua frente.

- O motivo pelo qual seu filho virou um espadachim – pôde ver com diversão os olhos saltarem e depois a mão escorregar até o cabo da espada disfarçadamente. Ao mesmo tempo, ignorando qualquer intenção do outro, pegou e arrumou sua espada. Sabiam que algo poderia acontecer.

- O que quer aqui? – o japonês recuperou sua postura o mais rápido possível.

- VOOOOOOOOOOOI!! – exclamou irritado, quase deixando o outro surdo - Tentar entender porque o idiota do seu filho é incapaz de fazer algo direito! – em frente à agressividade, o pai fez um gesto de ataque, no que foi rapidamente repelido, podendo perceber com clareza algumas coisas – Não pode me vencer. Você não pertence a ela.

- Por que aparecer agora? O campeonato de baseball está na reta final. Meu filho não precisa seguir esse caminho. – voltou a guardar a espada, era óbvio que o estrangeiro não queria lutar apesar do que emanava. _Sede de sangue._ – E está enganado. Kendo é para mim o que o baseball é para meu filho.

"_Eu não sou muito bom em nada além de baseball."_

0o0o0o0o0

Após receber a mensagem de Squalo, Dino dirigiu-se até o ponto de encontro. De certa forma entendia o motivo do outro, ainda mais depois da última longa conversa que tivera com Tsuna.

- E então, Haneuma? O que o pirralho te contou sobre as batalhas do futuro? – questionou, tomando os devidos cuidados para não chamar atenção. Aquele bar era uma zona neutra e discrição era a ordem em lugares assim – Reborn ou o Nono – continuou não dando muita importância sobre quem seria exatamente a figura - não liberou muita coisa para nós.

- Acredito que Tsuna tenha me contado tudo em seu desabafo e conversei bastante com Reborn também, mas não tenho certeza se tenho tudo que quer.

- Veremos. – fez um sinal para o garçom e fizeram seus pedidos, pois a noite seria aparentemente longa.

0o0o0o0o0

- Feh! Não está em idade de ter ilusões, velho! – agitou a arma – ou você fica ou nunca será tudo! A família ou a espada? Tyr, imperador da espada, teve de deixar sua casa para ser o que foi, ele me contou antes de morrer, ou você acha que ele seria alguma coisa se fosse como você?

- Ele não tem de fazer essa escolha! Ele pode seguir o caminho dele sem ir para a espada! – tentou argumentar.

- Não sabe de nada, não é mesmo? Se eu e ele nos encontramos é porque ele vai ter de escolher. – encarou o homem nos olhos antes de continuar frio – Você não tem idéia dos caminhos que ele começou a percorrer.

"_Viver ou morrer. Não existe uma meia opção."_

Na mente de Yamamoto-pai, antigas palavras ecoaram, todavia sabia que era a verdade. Takeshi crescia e se ainda estava vivo é porque vencera o homem a sua frente, pois era perceptível, uma fera estava encarnada naquele ser.

- E o que quer então?

- Não o impeça. Não adianta cobrar uma decisão quando nem ele sabe o que vai precisar. Pois você sabe que hesitar é morrer e não há tempo para arrependimentos depois. – após dizer isso, caminhou para a saída.

- Fala isso como se a devoção à espada fosse fácil, quase sempre é um caminho sem volta, pois sempre vai surgir um oponente mais forte e então será a derrota e a morte, fala como se não tivesse de ter escolhido um dia ou se nunca tivesse perdido uma batalha. – observou o outro parar de caminhar e apenas virar o rosto de leve para responder.

- VOOOOOOOOOOOOII!! Idiota. Fala sabendo estar errado! Se estou vivo é porque seu filho não é um assassino como eu! – voltou seu caminho sabendo ter deixado o outro com algumas certezas que não eram concretas até segundos atrás, e sem se virar continuou - contudo você está certo, eu jamais tive de escolher. – olhou novamente nos olhos daquele homem e com um gesto finalizou aquela história.

_A espada sou eu._

0o0o0o0o0

O homem estava quase morto. De certo, duraria mais algumas horas. Pôde observar a espada do seu assassino.

- O novo imperador da espada. Superbi Squalo. – sorriu irônico – que bom que eu perdi pra você.

O mais novo estranhou tal atitude, devia ser o cansaço e a quase morte. Pisou no peito do caído.

- Que porcaria está falando agora? Resolveu morrer falando? – encarou-o.

- Um dia você também vai achar alguém que te derrote e te suceda, mas duvido que apareça uma pessoa com tanto talento. – continuou a falar. Parecia ser seu testamento.

- Que merda toda é essa? – gritou Squalo fincando a espada ao lado do rosto de Tyr.

- Eu tive de escolher entre a minha família e a espada. Você nunca vai precisar escolher. Você nasceu para ela. Não há uma pessoa nesse mundo e duvido que vá existir que tenha a sua habilidade. Mesmo gênios espadachins, nenhum deles aprende, assimila e destrói um estilo como você. – sentindo a hesitação do vencedor, continuou – Todos ainda tem de escolher. Você não. Nasceu para a espada. Você é a própria espada. Lava com sangue os restos da batalha sem medo e sem arrependimentos.

- Pra que tudo isso? Você está morto, _Imperador_ – zombou, retomando sua postura.

- Eu sei... Mas foi bom ter perdido para você. – sorriu, parecia delirar – Não haverá nunca um talento como o seu, mesmo que você perca, será sempre o melhor, será falta de sorte, o inesperado...

... O Segundo Imperador da Espada será para sempre o mais habilidoso e o único digno de o ser, pois você, eu vou repetir e nunca se esqueça, Squalo. _Você é a espada._

_Fim_

**N/A:** Presente de amigo secreto para Ludi! Te adoro gata!!

Pra ver os outros: atriarquia ponto blogspot ponto com


End file.
